Little Things
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Just a fluffy fic with Patty Thompson and Death the Kid where Patty and Kid come home from a date and see a mess on the floor. Liz is there too, but this a Death the Kid x Patty fanfic through and through.


Little Things

Patty Thompson and Death the Kid were walking back to Kid's mansion. They had just been at a restaurant for another date night. It took a lot of convincing on Patty's end to let Kid leave her older sister, Liz, alone at their house.

"That was really fun, Deathy!" Patty exclaimed, enveloping Kid into a hug. Kid chuckled a little to himself before giving Patty a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you had fun Patty. It was a marvelous time. I just hope Liz kept the house nice and symmetrical for our return," Death responded, walking up to the door to the mansion.

"Don't worry about it, Deathy. I know that Lizzy took care of our home. She's so responsible," Patty said, patting Kid on the back. Kid smiled back at her before unlocking the door. However, once he opened the door and saw the inside of his living room, the smile on his face completely disappeared from his face

"Deathy? What's wrong? Are we under attack!?" Patty screamed, looking around at supersonic speeds to scout any potential sources of suspicions.

"No, my darling, it is much worse," Kid muttered, as he walked into his house, seeing Patty's older sister, Liz, sitting on the couch in the living room with her feet on the table. However, Kid was not paying attention to her, as his focus was on the floor, which was covered in crumbs of various snacks. When Kid looked up on the table, he saw a couple of cups on the glass table, without coasters leaving marks on the glass.

"Liz! I told you to look after the house while I was gone! And I come back to find a mess all over my perfect table and carpets!?" Kid started ranting, with Patty still standing in front of the door.

"It's not that big of a deal. I just had a couple of friends over for a little bit, and we watched a movie," Liz stated, shrugging her shoulders. Kid's face was starting to grow red in anger, and that's when Patty came in to calm him down.

"Come on Deathy, don't get so upset. It's only some crumbs, we can clean it up," Patty said while massaging Kid's shoulders. After a few deep breaths, Kid looked at Liz with an unreadable face.

"I'll overlook this only for tonight. You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. However, I expect you and your friends to be more careful with my home," Kid stated, causing Patty to smile and hug his arm while Liz rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Now, I'll leave you two to your cleaning," Liz said, before being pulled back to the couch by Patty.

"Sis, when I said 'we', I meant you, me, and Deathy. All of us are going to clean the living room together!" Patty explained, causing a sigh to escape Liz's lips. Before she could reply, Kid decided to make his thoughts known.

"Were you seriously planning on leaving without helping us clean!? You are not leaving this room until you help us get this room back to its clean and symmetrical glory!" Kid yelled, pointing to the floor, and throwing a miniature vacuum into Liz's hands. Liz rolled her eyes before getting down on the floor to vacuum. While Patty was picking up crumbs too big for the vacuum cleaner to handle, Death the Kid kissed Patty on the cheek, before running his hand through her hair.

"Thank you for your help, Patty. I love you," Kid whispered in his ears. Patty smiled back at Kid, before giving a kiss on the lips to Kid as a receipt.

"I love you too Deathy," Patty said, giving Kid a hug. Before Death could return the hug, Liz walked in the room with the vacuum in her hands, and smirked.

"Awww…I knew you would be too distracted by my sister to do any work," Liz playfully mocked, leaving Kid's face covered in a blush.

"Well, we can afford to take a break, since this isn't actually our mess," Patty countered, smiling at her sister, who looked away before continuing to vacuum. Kid responded with a thank you kiss to Patty's lips, before they continued their cleaning.


End file.
